Contemplation
by blondie91
Summary: Oneshot, Link’s thoughts and feelings at the end of Ocarina of Time. Please r and r.


**Contemplation**

A scream ripped free from Link's throat, allowing what was left of the world to hear the horrible agony he was feeling. So much pain…It was unbearable…utterly unbearably. He was covered head to toe in dark crimson blood, blood that had been shed from his enemy's veins and his own. Oh so much blood…

Ganon reared up before him, and looking into his bloodshot eyes, Link knew the battle was almost won…but would he really be the victor?

The question was answered when Link struck his opponents weak spot and Ganon collapsed to the ground. If Link's will to finish this hadn't been so strong, he would have collapsed down right along side him.

With heavy and almost impossible to take steps, Link stepped up to his opponent and raised the blade of evil's bane above his head to his arms extent. Then with a grunt of effort as well as immense pain, he brought the blade crashing down, right down into the thick head of the monstrosity that was once Ganon.

The final blow had been given, now it was Link's turn to step back and allow the sages to do their job. What happened after that passed by as a blur in front of his tired eyes. He could barely stand, yet he did. He felt as if his heart was about to burst and he struggled to breathe in the air all around him that taunted him by not entering his lungs. How long would this pain last before he would no longer be able to endure it?

Not only physical pain tormented him, emotional as well. Image after image flashed through his mind…so it was true that your whole life flashed before you as you died…

Ganondorf's reign was hardest of all on him. He remembered seeing the townspeople when he was younger, happy and carefree. When he had drawn the master sword from its pedestal, and left the Temple of Time, such a great sadness had swept over him at seeing the re-deads in place of where the townspeople should have been.

He had fought monster after monster, felt pain after pain. Each time it grew more painful with every blow he received from a new temple boss. And here Ganondorf had been most powerful, and now he was dying. Who knew he would become a hero, yet immediately be falling?

Suddenly, his pain was whisked away and he was floating in the clouds…was he really…dead?

No, no, he couldn't be, the princess stood before him, a grim expression across her face as if she were laden with a great burden. Upon seeing her, he somehow knew he wasn't dead. Her beautiful, radiant face framed by sparkling golden blonde hair and her eyes…those deep sapphire eyes that contained such great depths of beauty and mystery, Link found himself lost in them and knew that he wasn't dead.

She said she was going to send him back? What! No! He realized then how much he loved her, did she feel the same?…He became afraid and hesitated a long time, not immediately giving her the ocarina she had asked for.

_I LOVE YOU!_ His mind scream, but his mouth did not respond and say these words…he couldn't do it. Even if he said nothing and never knew if she felt the same way or not, he didn't want to forget her. Besides, she was a princess and he was naught but a ten year old boy from the forest trapped within a seventeen year old body…maybe that was all the more reason to go back?

But oh what a relief if all the memories of these horrid events were erased from his mind, and he could go back to the forest and live a life of peace, but what if sent back, he did remember the events? His mind was in such turmoil and absent-mindedly, he placed the ocarina in her hands.

As she began to play, it hit him suddenly what he had just done. She was sending him back now and there was no longer anything he could do, he had given her the ocarina and this action had sealed his fate, she would never know his feelings as he would probably never see her again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Well this lil one-shot here was something that popped into my head while I was tryin' to get inspired for my other fic, _Zen's Amulet,_ I shot off to my computer and voila, this is how my spur of the moment idea turned out lol. I'd _really, really_ appreciate a review but heh…unfortunately, I can't force you to. lol, woot for ice-cream: )

-blondie91

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Legend of Zelda.


End file.
